Cuentos de críos
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Shizuo desea controlar su temple, por eso estudia a las personas, Izaya trata de lidiar con niños y su trabajo. La coincidencia los une en una historia fantasiosa. Ambos se comportan como críos y tienes sus peleas. Tienen cuentos de críos. AU Shizaya. Enjoy!


Bello papaguenas~ Jej. Bueno aqui os traigo otro One-shot. Shizaya, pero esta vez es Fluff y Romance. El incio cuenta como los antiguos explicaban el comportamiento de las personas. Con las almas se sabe quiés eres y como eres. Per al fin y al cabo somos humanos.

Shizuo es un universitario que estudia Filosofia y trata de controlar su ira y su fuerza.

Izaya es un adolescente que en sus tardes libres trabaja en una biblioteca con niños.

Ambos se comportan como críos y tienes sus peleas.

Esos Cuentos de críos. Escrito por mi, Ka_gura-chan.

LET'S DO THIS!

* * *

 _-Chicos y chicas… E aquí el quid de la cuestión… ¿Cuantas clases de personas hay?_

 _Según nuestros antiguos, nuestra forma de ser o actuar despendía de nuestro tipo de alma. Como contábamos algunos destacábamos en lo racional, la sensatez y el cómo usar nuestro cerebro._

 _Otro por la fuerza, tenacidad, es decir, el temple. Esa alma templada que nos mantenía en balance con nosotros mismos._

 _O el alma irascible que desembocaba en la rabia o la ira._

 _En cada tipo tenías un trabajo, los racionales encabezaban todo, los templados eran los guardianes y los irascibles eran aquellos no eran capaces de controlar sus impulsos y eran la más baja de la sociedad._

 _Seas como seas, te derivas por una o por la otra, manteniendo todas tres en harmonía o ser arrastrado por una de sola. –El profesor había dicho muchas veces que seamos lo que creamos, pero siempre seremos humanos, teniendo síndromes, fallas, errores, mal humor, trastornos o cualquier otra cosa._

 _-Ese era Tadashi-sensei, el más bueno de los profesores con dislexia y algún tic, pero él era humano._

 _En mi caso, ya hablado con el mismo profesor, se debe a mi ira irrefrenable y mi desmesurada fuerza. Mi débil temple y mi capacidad explosiva/expansiva en unos pocos instantes._

 _-Shizuo-kun- dijo esa tarde el sensei, una vez terminada la clase de psicología filosófica griega.-Solo ten paciencia y no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti y siempre te aconsejaré lo que es mejor para ti. Hoy quiero que vayas a la biblioteca y que te leas una buena novela, de aquellas que te llevan tan lejos que te sacan de ti mismo. Mete en la piel del personaje principal y mira como él lo hace._

 _-Y así lo he hecho. De camino a mi destino me he cruzado con uno de mis antiguos amigos de primaria, Shinra, que al verme ha adivinado todo de mí, que estaba haciendo, porque razón e incluso a alagado mis progresos con mi temple._

Cultivo paciencia y buenas vibraciones.

-Buenos días Shizuo-kun- la señorita de la mesa central, lugar que ya frecuento, me da la bienvenida usual, con su sonrisa agradable y su aura calma y en harmonía con el local. Me deja entrar y noto el frescor del aire acondicionado del local, los pasillos no están vacíos y solo se oye el murmullo de los grupos de gente adulta y pequeña que hace uso del material de la biblioteca para los estudios y las investigaciones. Hoy me declino por las historias fantasiosas que leía de niño, me gusta recordar la forma en la que lo imaginaba o volver a construirlo aún mejor que antes.

En la sala infantil los niños están sentados en cajas construidas por maderas con letras del abecedario y las estanterías, más altas porque son nuevas, hacen de los niños más pequeños aun.

-Literatura sobrenatural- leo el cartel y me acerco, paso la mirada por encima leyendo los títulos en los dorsos esperando al que me llame la atención.

-Léenos esto ni-san- oigo la vocecita de un pequeño al otro lado de donde estoy, no puedo ver nada porque no hay espacios entre los libros, inclusive hay algunos puestos horizontalmente tapando cualquier hueco. El niño parece no recibir respuesta. Indago para saber si ese "ni-san" es otro niño un poco más mayor o si hay algún adulto con él.

Doy la vuelta a la estantería y veo a un adulto. Con pantalón largo y una camisa arremangada que trata de despegarse al pequeño niño que infla los carrillos.

-No, vete- le dice el adulto con tono de enfado y molestia. Yo frunzo el ceño. "Impaciente"

-Pero, ni-san- el niño trata de poner su expresión más tierna que es capaz de componer, el adulto arruga la nariz.

-Largo pelmazo- y empuja al niño con la pierna, el niño cae y empieza a llorar. "Agresivo" El adulto solo mira al niño, recoge una pila de libros de un carro listo para regresarlos a su sitio y se va. El niño llora desconsolado. "Estúpido, egoísta, descorazonado, un insecto" Esa actitud me cabrea bastante pero solo suspiro y acudo en ayuda al niño.

-Peque…- el niño sorbe los mocos y se gira para mirarme. Recojo el libro del suelo en cuclillas y se lo muestro. – ¿Quieres que te lea este?-El niño se ilumina y sonríe inmensamente. Escojo un bonito rincón con un sillón hecho de cubos de números. Allí nos sentamos y no tardan en llegar todos los niños que antes estaban desparramados por el suelo de la sala.

-Bien chicos- empiezo con mi presentación.-Yo soy Shizuo-

-¡Hola Shizuo!- dicen todos sacudiendo los brazos y las manos con euforia.

-Y… ¡voy a leeros esto!- hago un poco el cuento sacando el libro de detrás mío y mostrárselo como si fuera algo mágico. Ellos exclaman asombradísimos. –El planeta del Tesoro- leo el titulo delante de todos y ellos asienten energéticos. El niño que antes lloraba trepa el cubo y se sienta en mis piernas.

-Yo leo esta página y tú la otra, ni-san- me cuenta su plan y yo le concedo el honor.

-Hace 100 años, todo el mundo sabía de un famoso pirata del espacio conocido como Silver el terrible… Él con su cara monstruosa de 12 ojos y su carácter arrollador, robaba y asaltaba todos aquellos navíos que se cruzaban en su ruta. Robaba oro, joyas, incluso las hijas de los más ricos…

-Y el niño sigue mi relato con pasmosa facilidad.

-Un día decidió cometer el mayor de sus robos, eligió el barco más grande jamás construido y acabado de fundar, con 4000 personas dentro, atracó el barco, arraso con todo mientras dirigía su tripulación, todo el mundo entró en pánico. Y al regresar a su barco, riéndose con una parte del botín en su palma, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno…

Todos aquellos tesoros están escondidos de las garras de todos los mundos, ningún pirata espacial ha sido capaz de encontrarlo. Ese ansiado tesoro recibió el nombre de…

-El tesoro de los mil mundos- todos oímos una voz tras nosotros y ahí esta ese pequeño insecto que hace llorar niños, pero resulta no ser adulto sino sólo un adolescente que trabaja ahí, de pelo azabache y piel pálida, con cara de molestia. – ¿No podías haber elegido algo mejor?- me comenta sin ninguna educación y con un tono de voz irritante.

-No, porque son niños- me levanto de mi sitio y explico al pequeño que continúe el relato por mí. Yo me encargo de esa pulga estúpida.

-Pff, estos viejos, solo sabéis contar cosas de viejos- dice él en voz altanera y socarrón mientras avanza hacia mí, vacilón. –Podrías salir de la sala de pequeños, ¿viejo?-y yo solo cuento con 26 años, creo que no es para tanto.

-¿Tú también quieres que te lea algo?- el chasquea la lengua y sonríe, burlón y chulo.

-Yo solo estoy trabajando con este montón de mocosos.- leo molestia en su voz, un tinte de recelo y algo de repulsión. No parece tolerar a las almas simples y puras, como los niños.

-Estar con niños también puede ser divertido- le explico mientras sacudo mi cabeza. –Ven- le invito a seguirme para castigarlo un poco, quiero saber qué tipo de alma tiene, yo solo veo a un mocoso que se cree más que eso pero está harto, irritado, desanimado e irascible. ¿Qué cosas no?

-Niños- todos los espectadores giran enteramente hacia mi dirección, el que leía deja caer el libro al suelo para prestarme atención. – ¿Quién es él?

-¡Es Izaya-ni-san y lo queremos mucho!- el muchacho en cuestión se siente incómodo y no mira a los niños, permanece esquivo.

-Bien…- miro a los niños y paso a mirar a Izaya, que trata de irse, lo retengo ahí a mi lado, esto es divertido. Un irascible como yo, pero de distinto modo.

-¿Que es algo arrugado que todo nosotros tenemos entre las piernas?- los niños se paran a pensar.

-¡Eh! ¿!Qué dices!?- me llama la atención Izaya, rojo de vergüenza, más bien sofocado y nervioso. –Eso es indebido para unos…

-¡La rodilla!- los niños levantan sus rodillas y las acarician en círculos. Yo solo me rio. Ese Izaya es muy alterable y al parecer pudoroso.

-Eso ha sido horrible- me susurra serrando dientes.

-Me llamo Shizuo- le digo por si quiere insultarme que use mi nombre o algo.

-Bien Shizu-chan, eso no fue gracioso- yo lo miro de cabo a rabo.

-Para mí, sí- resalto burlándome de él.

-Ahora verás- me dice retador mientras sale corriendo hacia una estantería, la de los primerizos. Saca un libro, pasa la paginas y la enseña a los niños.

-¿Decidme chicos, que veis?- los niños lo miran sorprendidos porque se ha dirigido a ellos como chicos y no insultos, saben que acaba de imitarme. Todos los pequeños sonríen.

-¡A Shizuo!- dicen ellos. En dos pasos llego a Izaya y le arranco el libro de las manos. Me ha llamado patata grillada, una con la forma exacta a mi pelo. Le oigo reírse por lo bajo.

-Niños, ¿qué es esto?- alzo el libro, Izaya trata de ver pero no le dejo. Se agarra a mi brazo y tira de él para que lo baje a su altura. Giro de nuevo el libro hacia los niños.

-¡Es Izaya!- dicen ellos. Le doy el libro al Izaya- berenjena. Él sólo alza la ceja. En el libro, pintado por los niños, hay un corazón y el nombre de Izaya, en las berenjenas.

-No lleguemos a lo obsceno- cazo a Izaya con un libro no muy de niños que trataba de abrir.-Tendré que castigarte a ti también- Izaya solo me mira de reojo, mientras guarda el libro en su sito.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer- el adolescente vuelve a su actitud rebelde y nada agradable… Me deja solo con los niños.

Tres lecturas y dos libros después, llegamos a contar Hermano Oso, una película de Disney hecha cuento, ilustrada por los mismos creadores.

-Y entonces Koda dijo lo siguiente- trato de empezar pero algo me empuja a mi lado, Izaya trata de sentarse, yo no me muevo.

-Vamos hazme sitio- exige cada vez más nervioso porque todos le estamos mirando. Cedo y le concedo un espacio pegado a mí. Él agarra el libro por mí. – ¿P-puedo leer yo también?- solo asiento y él sigue con la historia.

-Koda le dijo a su hermano oso: Te quiero… Pero sabía que el otro no lo estaba escuchando, que no lo soportaba desde el principio, que cuando se conocieron ya quiso quitárselo de encima, quiso deshacerse de él a la primera oportunidad que tuvo…- le quito el libro de Izaya, los niños están encogidos por el momento de la historia, con los ojos grandes esperando, atentos, conteniendo el aire.

-Koda- dijo de pronto sin mirarle- Yo también… También te quiero- Veo los niños sonreír y a mi lado la persona, que no se si lo hace a propósito, pero se abraza a mí y mira las siguientes líneas.

-Entonces… Quiero que sigamos la aventura juntos, para siempre~- canturrea Izaya como si de pronto compartiera la felicidad de Koda.

La biblioteca pasa a cerrar y nos despedimos de los niños, obligo a Izaya a disculparse con ese niño, el con los cachetes inflados disconforme, pero lo hace.

Izaya es un adolescente, falto de atención e irascible per sigue siendo humano, y como humano hay que quererlo por muy raro que sea.

-Shizuo- la voz de Izaya deja atrás la biblioteca y se acerca a mí, me doy la vuelta para mirarlo. – ¿Volverás por aquí?- me pregunta con una expresión en la cara que te cuenta: "Si no lo haces quedaré decepcionado, dime que si, por favor". Bueno, yo quiero saber más de las personas y él busca compañía que lo comprenda y esté atenta por él así que…

-Si supongo- le digo y contra todo pronóstico se lanza a abrazarme.

-Te estaré esperando,Shizu-ni-san- dice ante de separarse y salir corriendo a la calle.

Venir aquí a relajarse y que alguien se te lleve a un sitio nuevo, está muy bien, pero, si le vuelvo a ver con esa actitud le parto la cara. Confieso que he estado a punto de cabrearme pero, al ver reflejado el niño del libro en el propio Izaya, me ha hecho contenerme.

Yo también he aprendido algo hoy.

Algo muy valioso, más que el mismísimo tesoro de los mil mundos.

* * *

 _Si has llegado aqui, gracias por aguantarme. Deja algo si te ha gustado: Fav Review, Follow._

 _Y muchos smooches~ !Regresa pronto!_


End file.
